


Fine , I'll do it myself

by Asgardian_prince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Has Issues, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pride, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Saint, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_prince/pseuds/Asgardian_prince
Summary: Team free will on a hunt next to a pride parade , and Dean is so uncomfortable the whole time , Sam can tell that his brother is having difficulities with accepting himself ,so he does it for him .





	Fine , I'll do it myself

If there's anything that Dean Winchester hates more than witches and feelings, it's public place and crowds . So you could get his discomfort when they get stuck hunting a witch in daylight in the most buisy part of the town aka a pride parade . that's not all , the biggest problem is that he wants to be a part of it but he can't because his brother and best friend are right next to him and he's not ready yet to share that part of himself that belongs here .

The hunt wasn't entirely about said event, but the victims have been volounteering to support the parade even if they didn't fit in any of the categories . yet being around the colourful and happy faces doesn't help the fact that Dean can't stop thinking about how Charlie would have participated in it , or how he's dispointing her with hiding who he is . but then again the same sight reminds him of all the bruises his dad gave him after he cought him having the best make out session he ever had , which is why he flinches evrytime he sees a couple of guys holding hands and/or kissing .

That thing did not go unnotice by Sam who gave him confused looks , and his best bitch face from time to time   
" dude , enough already , let them be " he said at some point .  
" i didn't do anything " Dean protested .  
" you're looking at them like they murdered your puppy , they're just celebrating who they are "   
" i'm not , and i know . Let's just get out of here , the sooner we find the witch the sooner we go back home , " Dean said walking away from the crowds '' and away from all of this " he mutters under his breath , but again , Sam catches it . 

***************************************************

after a few investigation with friends and family of the two victims , the trio gathers on a nice cosy diner , where they pick a booth near a window that plays a perfect view to the celebration outside .   
as usual Dean and Cas sit suspisiously close to each other , each of them ignoring the other's personal space , and if Sam didn't know better he'd say the two are holding hands under the table . but he knows better , there is no way his brother would make such a move even if his life depended on it , especialy not in front of him .   
the waiter came in handing them the menus and smiling brightly .   
" happy pride day , fancy a drink ? " he shouts , he was wearing a tank top with all the colours of the rainbow on it and a sticker that said 'love is love ' planted on his chest .   
" yes , a beer please " Dean says   
" and i'll have a diet coke " Sam adds as the waiter writes it all down on his notepad .   
" jeez , what are you 40 ? '' Dean comments   
" no , but you are .and you should consider watching your sugar level " Thats gives Sam a death glare and a middle finger , to witch the waiter laughts at .   
" what about the cute boyfriend " says the waiter eyeing the angel like his a peice a Candy .   
Cas lifts his eyes of the window for the first time since they got here , and just as he opens his mouths to answer for himself Dean butts in for him '' He's not anyone's boyfriend and he's not intrested "   
" ok , husband whatever " says the waiter , and sams starts to fail on holding his laughter , and the sight of Dean's face getting redder and redder wasn't helping . but he was grateful that Cas cut off the awkward silence " just water please " the waiter wrote that down as well and left but not before sending a quick wink to the angel's direction that made Dean fume with anger .   
Cas turned his gaze again to the window admiring the chants of happiness and the beautiful colours .   
" as much as i like to think that i understand humanity it always proves me wrong , i don't understand what they mean with their actions but they seem very happy with themselves " he says .  
" this is a big day for them Cas , you know there are some people who though that they weren't accepted by society because they were different in what they liked , hell some people have been victims of abuse and hate crimes . but now they found a way to fit in , they are proving others that they don't care anymore what haters think , that they are proud of themselves and that's enough for them " Sam explains   
" that's very brave of them " Cas comments and Dean shows a hint of a smile , yet it doesn't reach his eyes . " are they being accepted now ? " he wonders aloud   
" some do , some don't , if you ask me , i don't see why the variation of sexuality is a big deal , people are just people , no matter who they love '' he added the last part looking in his older brothers direction who stubbornly refuses to make eye contact with him , but Sam knows that he heard him and got what he's trying to do , but he doesn't show any kind of reaction. 

once they're full and ready to leave Dean suggests to pay for the meal , just so the waiter won't have to come back and throw another flirtatious smile to Cas . they go out each to an asigned job agreeing to meat on a specific spot once they're done .   
when Sam is done he heads towards their spot only to stop at a small desk on the side of the rode , with blond lady that sells pride flags , she had all kind of flags that Sam didn't even know most of them ,but it gave him an idea . he steped closer to her and looked at the flags one by one , after a momment of hesitation he let out a deep sight and held a sticker that said ' straight but no hate ' and planted it on his chest .   
" i don't mean to pride but , giving the big amount of thoughts you gave it , i think you were looking for something else and changed your mind , you can pick your orientation none of us judge here " said the blond sale lady .  
" oh no this is the right one for me , i just .." Sam laughs wondering weather he should tell this stranger what's on his mind or not , then he decided that he needs an advice " it's for my brother , i know for a fact that he's bi , but he never came out to me , i was wondering weather i should get him one and tell him that i know and i don't mind , or just wait for him till he's ready to do it himself " .  
the woman looks like she was in deep thoughts " is there a specific reason why he thinks that he shouldn't tell you " she asks   
" our father was an asshole , he used to beat him when we were kids and it wasn't till recently that i found out that it was because he cought him with a boy , maybe he thinks that i would have the same reaction and since we only have each others left , he's afraid i would hate him for it ".  
" i usualy don't like to tell people what to do in these kind of situation because everyone like to wait for the right moment to come out and no one should take that chance away from them , but you know your brother better than me , if you think that would help him than do it , if you think that one day he'll let go of his past and come to terms with himself proudly than wait for it " she says with a smile   
" oh please , he's 40 now , and he's been in love with our best friend for a decade and he still won't make a move on him , i think he needs a push '' Sam laughs .   
" well in this case " sh hands him a pink purple and blue flag and said " good luck '' .   
" thank you so much , you know what give me another pan flag , i think it'll be handy '' he adds and when she does he almost runs towards the meeting spot . 

Right when he gets there he sees Dean and Cas sitting next to each other on a bench in what seemed to be the most awkward silence any of them had , Dean stearing uncofortably to his lap and Cas still admiring the parade like he admires his honeybees .   
When Dean looks up and sees Sam he immediatley Stands up of his place " where have you been , we've got a lead on the witch "   
" great tell me where she is and i'll take care of it '' Sam cuts off .  
" what do you mean you'll take care of it ? "   
" it means i'll stop her , while you and Cas stay here , look how much he enjoys it here "sam elaborates , pointing at Cas who still looks happily in the same direction .   
'' i'm not staying here Sam " Dean spat out . getting Cas' attention and causing to replace his smile with a frown .   
" yes you are don't make me push you '' and just before Dean gets the chance to protest again , Sam held the plastic bag in his hands and pulls out the flags , placing the bi flag on Dean's shoulders and the pan on Cas' then he held each of there hands and joined them together . and he migh have used a little extra force to push them towards the festival .   
" wait wait wait " Dean said he's face was so red ,and maybe he was scared or angry Sam can't tell for sure so he cuts him off immediatley '' Dean stop it , i don't care what dad though of you , i love you , and i will always look up to you , go have a day off , celebrate yourself and the one you love " at this momment he can see his brother's eyes water but he doen't let the tears falll , guess he'll have to tell him that it's okey to cry some other time , but now he enjoys the hug that Dean pulled him into and he hugs back with just as much force.  
" are you sure you can handle it " he asks again   
" yes , jerk just go "   
" bitch " Dean says as he holds his hand for Cas to take again , " so you coming angel ? " Cas looks at him with that look that says i-have-no-idea-what-just-happened look but takes Dean's hand nontheless and walks away with him , both holding there flags proudly and joining the others , just as they reached them some other guys threw a buch of purple and blue glitter at them and to Sam's surprise Dean laughed hestericaly at it . he watched from a distance as the couple walked and talked and then finally Dean pulled the angel for a kiss . " my work here is done " Sam whispered to himslef and turned to leave .   
" shit , i still don't know where the witch is ".


End file.
